


[Podfic of] The Fun Was in the Capture

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Allison lets Erica know what Lydia's been up to—you know, the whole trying to make a girlfriend out of your fuckbuddy thing—Erica decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Fun Was in the Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fun Was in the Capture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702661) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/03%20The%20Fun%20Was%20in%20the%20Capture.mp3) (6.7 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 13:52

**Streaming:**  



End file.
